rockyhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Movie Cast Recording
|image1 = 85697 826294.jpg |artist = 2016 Movie Cast |released = 2016 |length = 48:52 |row4 = Ode & Visual Sounds |producer = Cisco Adler}}"The Rocky Horror Picture Show - Let's Do the Time Warp Again: Complete Soundtrack from the Fox Television Broadcast" it’s the soundtrack from the 2016 movie version of The Rocky Horror Show based on the original 1975 film being the fifth American recording production related to Rocky Horror after the soundtrack of the theater version of Los Angeles (Roxy 1974), the soundtrack of the 1975 film, the Broadway revival soundtrack from 2001, and from the 2010 Glee episode. Unlike past recordings, this one wasn’t that successful due to complains of the fans to this “remake” (actually being a reimagining) and because of the poor critics the movie received. Producer of the original recording, Lou Adler, returns also as producer for this new recording side to side with his son Cisco Adler and Gail Berman. It was recorded between 2015 and 2016 and was released on October 21 2016 with a length of 48 minutes and 52 seconds. The genre is soundtrack, musical theatre and glam-rock, released by the label Ode Sounds & Visuals on physical format and digital on iTunes, Amazon, Spotify, and Google Play Music. Performers *Ivy Levan as The Usherette *Ryan McCartan as Brad Majors *Victoria Justice as Janet Weiss *Reeve Carney as Riff Raff *Christina Milian as Magenta *Annaleigh Ashford as Columbia *Tim Curry as the Criminologist *Laverne Cox as Frank-N-Furter *Staz Nair as Rocky Horror *Adam Lambert as Eddie *Ben Vereen as Dr. Scott Musical Crew *Richard O'Brien - Composer (Music and Lyrics) *Richard Hartley - Composer (Original musical arrangements) *Lou Adler - Musical Producer *Gail Berman - Musical *Cisco Adler - Musical Producer / arrangements *Johannes Raassina - Sound engineer *Shane Stoner - Sound mixing *Howard Frank - Design *Duane Betts - Guitars *Jeramy Gritter - Guitars *Khari Mateen - Bass *Cody Dickinson - Drums, piano, and percussion *Bradford Ellis - Piano *Mark Rudin - Trumpets *Tom Peterson - Saxophone List of Songs :1. Science Fiction / Double Feature :2. Dammit, Janet :3. Over At the Frankenstein Place :4. Time Warp (Here named "The Time Warp") :5. Sweet Transvestite :6. Sword of Damocles :7. Charles Atlas Song (Here named "I Can Make You A Man") :8. Hot Patootie (Here named "Hot Patootie (Bless My Soul) What Ever Happened to Saturday Night") :9. Charles Atlas Song (Reprise) (Here named "I Can Make You A Man (Reprise)") :10. Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch Me :11. Once In a While :12. Eddie's Teddy (Here named "Eddie") :13. Planet Schmanet, Janet :14. Planet Hot Dog * :15. Rose Tint My World :16. Don't Dream It, Be It :17. Wild and Untamed Thing :18. I'm Going Home :19. Superheroes :20.Science Fiction / Double Feature (Reprise) ''Note: "Planet Hot Dog" is not a new song. This soundtrack cut "Planet Schmanet, Janet" in half and "Planet Hot Dog" is just the second half of that song.'' Notes *This is the fourth soundtrack related to Rocky Horror where Tim Curry sings, after the Original London Cast Recording, the Roxy Cast Recording, and the Movie Cast Recording. However, it is the first time he sings as a different character, since originally he was Frank-N-Furter and in this soundtrack he is the Criminologist. *Tim Curry has a small line in "Don't Dream It, Be It" saying that exact phrase, so in a small way it's the fourth time he sings that line in a Rocky Horror Soundtrack, just playing another character this time. Navigation